lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Fourth Age (Game)
This is the first installment of the second series of games in the LOTR trilogy. It takes place not too long after The Return of the King, but in an alternate timeline. At the beginning of the game, King Elessar is assassinated by a rogue Orc Bowman, and you play as a Knight of the King, Arador Ambrosius, and journey with an army to Mordor to find out what the "Stone of Arda" is and who is now commanding the Orc Armies after the fall of Sauron. Main Characters There are 5 characters to choose from. *Arador - Human Knight, loyal to the King, and now seeks revenge for his death. *Ferrin - Elven Assassin, sought a life among men, and now serves the kingdom of Man. *Royan - Human Knight, the most versatile, and is good friends with Arador. *Ofelia - Human Warrior, althought not as strong as Arador, is still the second strongest. *Calran - Elven Hunter, the swiftest, with a bow and an Axe, little is known about him. Basically, out of the 5, Arador has the most powerful attacks, but is the slowest. Ofelia is second strongest, second slowest, Royan is in the middle, Calran is the second weakest, and second fastest (although he runs the fastest he has the second fastest attack) and Ferrin has the fastest and weakest attack. Weapons Many weapons can be picked up from enemies and dead allies, below is a list of them. They are broken into 2 basic categories, those that can be weilded with a shield, which are Light weapons, and those that require 2 hands to wield. *'Light' **Dagger - The fastest and weakest of the Light Weapons. The general secondary weapon for most Knights. **Club - The most basic weapon. A simple wooden cudgel, while doing more damage than a Dagger it is slower, it is preferred by most Orc footsoldiers. **Shortsword - A shorter version of the Longsword, often preferred by smaller humanoids, such as Dwarves or Hobbits. **Longsword - The primary weapon of choice for Knights, and provides a good balance of power and speed. **Axe - A good close range weapon, but due to its short reach is really not good for attack enemies away from you. *'Heavy' **Bastard Sword - The fastest and weakest of the light weapons. When a Knight is not using a Longsword, he is probably using one of these. This is the primary weapon of Arador. **Battleaxe - More powerful and slower than the Bastard Sword. It is a common among higher ranking Orcs. **Spiked Club - This massive brutal instrument of destruction is a mainstay amongst Troll shock troopers. **Spiked Chains - These long interlinking metal instruments of death can be used to reach opponents you would otherwise be out of luck trying to reach with a normal Sword, and they can also be wrapped around to trip or pull an opponent towards you. **Warhammer - This is the most powerful, most heavy, and most ponderous weapon of all. It delivers slow, crushing blows and is often used by Orc Generals. The only requirement for using this weapon, is Brute Strength. There are also 2 types of ranged weapons; Shortbows, and Longbows. Longbows are generally more powerful than Shortbows, but Shortbows can be fired much faster. Enemies There is actually a quite diverse assortment of enemies in LOTR:T4A. At first glance it may seem that there are only 2 enemies in the game: Orcs, and Trolls, well, basically, yeah, but again, no. As you progress further into the game, the Orcs and Trolls grow stronger, and more, and more powerful as you proceed further into the game, soon, you will be facing enemies that have never known defeat. Below is a list of all the enemies, the weapons they wield and their health: *'Orcs' **Orc Goblin: 100 - Dagger, Club **Orc Bowman: 150 - Shortbow **Orc Soldier: 150 - Shortsword, Axe **Orc Warrior: 150 - Longsword, Battleaxe **Orc Battlemage: 150 - Longsword, Battleaxe **Orc Captain: 250 - Longsword, Battleaxe **Orc Officer: 250 - Bastard Sword, Longsword **Orc Lieutenant: 750 - Bastard Sword, Battleaxe **Orc General: 750 - Warhammer Trolls **Cave Troll: 1,000 - Fists **Invasion Troll: 1,250 - Fists **Troll Juggernaut: 1,500 - Spiked Club **Troll Stonewrecker: 1,750 - Fists, Throwing Boulders **Troll Ravager: 2,000 - Spiked Chains **Troll Commander: 2,250 - Spiked Chains And even those enemies, there are more encountered, such as Dragons, but we shall keep that our little secret for now. The Journey to Mordor The Journey to Mordor will be a long and perilous one, and you will need to be guided. Below is the list of Chapters, the Enemies enocuntered in each Chapter, and New Weapons, aswell as Objectives. = Chapter 1: Lost Traveler = *'Objectives:' **''Interrogate the Lost traveler.'' ***Walk up to the traveler. Talk to her and she will reveal her name and tell you her caravan was ambushed by Orcs up the trail, this will begin your next objective. **''Follow the path, find the caravan.'' ***Okay, this is going to be your first battle, go into your inventory and equip your Longsword. Follow the path until you come to a bend, Ofelia, Ferrin, and Royan should be following you. Go around the bend and you will come to the remains of the caravan and see 2 dead soldiers, and 2 Orc Goblins. Kill them, loot the soldiers' bodies and you will find 'Captain Gerard's letter'. Read it to aquire your next objective. **''Find Captain Gerard'' ***Upon the activation of this objective, Ofelia will speak to you, telling you that Gerard had a son, a Half-Elf by the name of Calran. Ofelia will say that Gerard was like a father to her, and that you must find him and Calran. This part of the Chapter gets much more complicated. Follow the path and you will come to a door, infront of it will be an Orc Bowman. Switch to Ferrin. All he has right now is a Dagger and a Longbow. Use the Longbow to kill the Orc and loot his body, all he has is a Shortbow. The Shortbow is faster but the Longbow is stronger. Personally, I stick with the Longbow. Switch to Arador (You can choose Royan if you want, but I always choose Arador.) and enter the door (up ahead the path comes to a dead end anyway. You will find yourself in a Dungeons & Dragons esque Dungeon. You will enter one of 2 doors, each leads to an upside down "L" shaped room. In the corner are three Orcs, 2 Goblins and 1 Orc Soldier. The Orc Soldier has an Axe if you're interested, it may have less range than your Longsword but is is stronger. The Goblins have nothing of use, Daggers and Clubs. Enter the door in the northwest corner and you will come into a room 'DO NOT SEARCH ANY OF THE SACS' they are moldy and will give you yeast infection, which will damage your health. Go through the door on your right, and sraight through that room (which is filled with nothing more than a pile of dead bodies) and into up a hallway. Turn right and your only route will be down a hall. Do not go in, there is a trap that will shoot an acid arrow at you and knock you out. What you need to do is trigger the trap before you go in, by activating a rope. The arrow will shoot, and go down the hall and through the door you will find yourself in a long linear hallway, at the end of this hallway is your objective and the end of the Chapter, but in between you is 2 Orc Bowmen, 2 Orc Goblins, 2 Orc Soldiers and an Orc Warrior with a Battleaxe. Use Ferrin to take out the Bowmen and use either Arador or Royan to finish off the stragglers, preferably Arador. As Arador, pick up the Battleaxe, switch out your dagger for it, and then go to the end of the hall. Then the Chapter will end. *'Enemies' **Orcs ***Orc Goblins ***Orc Bowmen ***Orc Soldiers ***Orc Warrior *'Weapons' **Light ***Dagger ***Shortsword ***Longsword ***Axe ***Club **Heavy ***Battleaxe **Ranged ***Shortbow ***Longbow *'Characters' **Arador **Ferrin **Royan *'Non-Playable Characters' **Ofelia Category:Articles by Lord Lycan Category:Games